Reunion
by TheTwoDL
Summary: Half-Kneazle, half-cat. A story about the one and only Crookshanks and his reunion with his original owners, the Potters' son.


**AN:This is written for Alohamora080's 'True Colours' Competition. Please r&r! Hope you guys like it! :)**

Being half-kneazle, Crookshanks always prided himself on his intelligence levels, independence and most of all - his ability to distinguish a devious wizard or witch from a trustworthy, straight-forward person.

This of course, was one of the main reasons that Lily and James Potter had willingly welcomed the squash-faced creature into their household and had happily agreed to make it their very own pet.

Crookshanks instantly took a liking to the couple, their young son Harry and all their friends. All - except one. As soon as they met, a ready, mutual dislike was formed between the ginger-coloured half- cat and the treacherous Peter Pettigrew. James Potter always related the cause of Crookshanks' and Wormtail's dislike for each other to Wormtail's animagus. A rat - an animal greedily devoured as a treat by Crookshanks. But this was truly not the case. Crookshanks knew very well that Peter's true allegiance lay with the Dark side.

Soon later the couple were confronted with the prophecy that could very well determine the fate of their son (and in the bargain themselves) and they were forced to go into hiding. With the help of Albus Dumbledore, the prestigious Fidelus Charm was cast and heedless of truth, the knavish Peter Pettigrew was made Secret Keeper.

All the dirty looks and stares that were received by Wormtail from Crookshanks were now completely overlooked by the Potters. They trusted Peter with all their heart and soul. They had too. Their lives depended on him. Crookshanks' opinion of Peter was however quite the opposite.

Many times the cat-like creature chased the deceitful Pettigrew round and round the room, the former desperately trying to warn its owners about their friends' true identity. However this came across to the Potters not as a warning, but as some sort of a form of entertainment. Deep inside, although they knew that their end was near, they never once suspected Peter Pettigrew.

It was on October the 31st that the fateful night arrived and as a hooded figure made its way to the the door of the Potters' little cottage in Godric's Hollow, Crookshanks saw a range of emotions pass across his owners' faces. Anxious, worried, scared and shocked,all at the same time were the his owners. Could the end to such a short and happy life be here so soon?

Crookshanks was scampering up the stairs to take refuge somewhere or the other, when he heard James Potter shout, "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him ..."

Not at all keen to se the death of one of its owners, the cat hastily went into the nursery - the closest room to the top landing of the stairs. There, he saw young Harry lying down in his cot, busy playing with the enchanted mobile that hung suspended in the air over him. The innocent child was clueless of all the commotion going on in the house, below them.

Suddenly, the door to the nursery flew open. Unsure of who it was, Crookshanks jumped into the cupboard behind him with a loud squeal that turned into a relieved 'cat-like' sigh as he saw that it was Lily Potter who had joined them. Her entering the room was followed by a flash of green light and a deafening scream from James which echoed all around. Then once again, an eerie silence hung in the air. James Potter was dead.

Crookshanks whimpered from inside the cupboard as a sound of cold, mirthless laughter filled the room. It even sent shivers up an animals' spine. The door to the nursery creaked open and as the cloaked, evil wizard entered Lily Potter hugged her son even closer to her. Her arms lay protectively around him and she looked as steady as the Rock of Gibraltar.

Hidden right inside the closet, Crookshanks could neither understand nor believe what he was seeing. Nevertheless he stood perfectly still in the cupboard, determined not to let a single sound escape his mouth - lest Lord Voldemort decided to kill the Potters' pet too! By this time the killer had made his way into the room, and was only a few feet away from the two Potters. Crookshanks was sure that any minute now, the dreadful curse would be cast and they would be no more.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" Crookshanks heard Lily Potter scream desperately as the hooded figure drew nearer to her.

"Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now," was the ruthless reply.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead. Please … have mercy … have mercy… " Lily begged.

But the Dark Lord had no time to waste. It was Harry, and Harry alone whom he wanted. He would never even consider sparing Harry's life in exchange for someone else's. He pointed his wand directly at the young boy and his mother, who refused to budge from he original position of protectively hugging her only child. There was a flash of green light and Lily collapsed onto the floor.

Crookshanks squeezed his eyes tightly, as dread, fear and most of all - sadness filled his body. That was the end of the Potters. The end of his faithful owners... The end of three innocent lives.

Just then he was woken from his reverie by the sound of... crying? He peered out of the cracks of the closet door and was taken by immense shock and surprise. There, on the floor was little Harry! The evil Lord had vanished and in his place was Harry! A dark red cut which almost seemed like a lightening bolt stood out on the boy's forehead. The poor child was crying with not only shock, but with pain too. Still - This was a miracle! Young Harry Potter had made history! He had survived the killing curse, cast by Lord Voldemort himself! He was the Boy Who Lived...

**12 years later...**

Crookshanks opened his mouth wide in a huge yawn as he prowled around Magical Menagerie looking for something interesting to do. The shop was a crowded place, with cages covering up every part of the wall. Crookshanks had been living at Magical Menagerie for nearly twelve years now and each year had been as boring and un-exciting as the previous one had been.

Snowy Owls, Barn Owls, hooted to each other from their respective places. Toads croaked dully, as if they had nothing better to do. Bats hung upside down from their perches, repeatedly and tapping on the metal rod and occasionaly squawking. A crowd of young wizards and witched surrounded the 'Cats' Section', where a young tabby cat was giving birth. The cacaphony of sounds made by the various animals and humans together was very agitating for poor Crookshanks.

The half-kneazle, half-cat creature hungrily stared at all the rodents, their perpetual 'squeaks!' making his stomach rumble. He was itching to reach his paw out and grab a plump, brown rat by its tail but, unfortunately for him, all the rodents were very conveniently protected from any hungry cats by the iron cages surrounding them.

Crookshanks knew that if he even tried to squeeze his paw through the iron framework and catch the rat, he would be risking his paw getting stuck between the bars and the attempt would only attract unwanted, unneccisary glances and stares from the various customers.

Crookshanks' at tention was however soon diverted from the juicy rodents to an old but familiar scent. As he sniffed at it closely, a strange thought crossed his mind. Wasn't this that the very scent of his original masters - the Potters!

Crookshanks couldn't believe his nose. Excited, he whirled around and was amazed by what he saw. There, behind him stood a thin, scrawny boy with messy, jet-black, ruffled hair. Crookshanks noticed that just beneath the boys' head, covered slightly by his fringe was the very scar he had seen all those years ago. He was definitely Harry Potter.

Next to him stood another slightly taller red-headed boy with freckles covering his face. In his hands he held a grey rat - with one toe missing. This rat too smelt seemingly familiar. As Crookshanks sniffed closely the scent came back to him just like that. It definitely belonged to the person responsible for his owners decease. Crookshanks was confident that it belonged to the supposedly dead Peter Pettigrew.

Overcome with anger, Crookshanks leapt right onto the boy with an unsuccessful effort of trying to catch the 'rat'. Sadly for him, he missed his aim and landed right on top the red-headed boys' head instead. The rat jumped up in surprise and slipped out of the boys hands' grip, onto the floor and scampered right outside the shop door. Very angry at poor Crookshanks , the freckled-face boy immediately went after his supposed rat, Harry Potter following.

In the meantime, a bushy- haired girl had spotted Crookshanks and had seemed to have taken a liking to him.

"Is that gorgeous cat for sale?" Crookshanks heard her inquire with the shop keeper, as she pointed at him.

"Yes!" was the reply, "the poor creature has been here for twelve years, but no one has really ever showed any interest for him."

Crookshanks felt his blood start to boil. How dare she say that no one ever wanted him. She didn't seem knowledgable at all for a shop keeper. Didn't she know that being part Kneazle, Crookshanks had a say in who he wanted to be his next owner?

Over the years, not a single wizard or witch 'worthy' of having Crookshanks as their pet had stepped foot into Magical Menagerie. And hence the reason of Crookshanks staying here for so long, with not a single person showing any inclunation of buying him. But... this young witch seemed highly intelligent and unless Crookshanks was mistaken, she also had a scent of Harry Potter on her. (And not to mention the dratted Peter Pettigrew too.) If she wanted to have Crookshanks as her pet, he would willingly except her.

"How much?" he heard the young witch ask.

"Hmm...I think seven Galleons should suffice," the shop attendant told her, picking Crookshanks up from the ground and giving him to the girl, as she handed over seven shiny, gold coins.

"Thanks!" exclaimed the girl, "He's perfect!" as she trotted out of the shop to join Harry, his friend and the 'rat'. Crookshanks lay curled up in her arms like a newborn kitten, happy about the reunion with young Mr. Potter and satisfied with the choice of his new owner.


End file.
